


Grounding

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T is for Thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

It's not that he's  _scared_  of thunder--just, something about the way that thunder goes right  _into_  his bones disconcerts him. Like he's going to simply shake apart. 

It's so hard to hold on to himself. Everyone's gone; his grip on the earth is slipping. So much loss, he's ready to lose himself, to just shake free of the earth and float away.  

So when the thunder rumbles, he sneaks into Abby's room. Just sits on the floor, at the foot of her bed. 

Just listens to her breathing. 

Reminding him that there's something here after all. 

Keeping him grounded.


End file.
